Accepting Assistance
by Lindee
Summary: It's hard to be professional all the time, especially when illness strikes. However, a little help from your friends can go a long way.
1. Chapter 1

1Divya Katdare had no time to be sick. With all the clients HankMed had acquired lately, she'd barely even had time to _breathe_, let alone have _trouble _breathing. However, as much as she tried to explain this to her respiratory system, it still insisted on choosing _today _to cause her problems.

She should have seen this coming. She'd been far from perfect health all week, but there hadn't really been any symptoms, just a miserable fog that settled over her body. Now, she would've given anything for that fog to be back, if it would only replace the horrible cough and muscle pains that had made their presence known when she woke up that morning.

Sighing softly to herself, Divya sank gratefully into the driver's seat of her car. She was not thrilled that she had been dragged away from her warm bed, just to end up informing their newest client that HankMed was not a dental practice and could do nothing to help his toothache.

A beep from her phone signaled that she had _another _message from one of the Lawson brothers. She groaned and lifted to her eye level. _A staff meeting? Today of all days? _It was hard enough to try to put up with Evan when she didn't feel like her head was going to implode.

_Headache, muscle pains, cough, fatigue. _The symptoms were too common. Too vague for her to diagnose herself, at least without doing tests.

The guest house where the Lawsons stayed came into view, and Divya sighed, collecting herself and making a feeble attempt to rub the pain out of her temples_. If Evan acts like himself today, I swear Hank will have to patch up his own brother._

Slipping out of the car and into the driveway, she groaned when the heat from the Hampton's hot sun beat down on her already burning forehead. She rushed towards the guest house, and more importantly, the air conditioning, hoping against hope that she'd somehow missed the meeting. With a company of three, it was highly unlikely, but it was such a _satisfying _thought.

The doorframe came into view and she grasped it tightly, tired from the short walk over. That was new, but probably nothing to worry about. Stress, she decided. Sometimes, she was just under too much stress.

Snorting at herself, Divya thought about what she would have told one of her patients if they gave her an excuse like that. _I'm just under pressure, I'm not sick at all. _She'd heard it a thousand times. Reluctant patients that were only receiving the care they need because of rightfully concerned relatives.

"Okay, so the purpose of a staff meeting, Divs, is to actually _meet_. Not for a third of the staff to hang out outside the conference room."

"Conference room?"she questioned tiredly, not really caring to know how he responded.

"The kitchen. Didn't _anyone _get my memo?"

Rolling her eyes, she sent a sent an amused look at Hank, who was sitting at what she had no doubt had recently been designated the conference_ table_, before dropping down next to him.

"Just wondering, but what exactly do you take to keep from _killing _him?"

He laughed and passed her a copy of the freshly copied agenda that Evan had typed up.

"Trust me Divya, if I had something to make him seem somewhat bearable, you would be the first person that I would prescribe it to."

The younger Lawson brother cleared his throat, and looked pointedly at them until they quieted their chatter. Divya's eyes began to droop. Now that her mind was free to wander again, her symptoms were brought to mind forcefully, and it was impossible not to focus on them.

Her head soon came down to rest on her crossed arms, and she blocked out the babble that was Evan. She knew that her mother would be appalled if she could see her now, posture slouched and face hidden, but she couldn't bring herself to sit up. What could possibly be wrong with resting her eyes for a little while?

"Sleeping? She is seriously _sleeping _through my meeting?"

Hank jumped at his brother's words and looked to his side. Sure enough, Divya fast asleep, face twisted uncomfortably.

"Seems that way."

"Well, we can't have that. Wake her."

"Alright, as indignant as I am on your behalf, maybe we should let her get some rest and try to figure out what's wrong with her today."

"Wrong?"

"Well, yeah, Evan. For one thing, this is _Divya_ who's never anything but absolutely professional," he started, standing up and moving to crouch down next to the sleeping PA's chair, "Other than that, she's looked like she's been completely miserable all day."

Hank reached up to shake her awake, but was stopped at the last second when Evan batted his hand away.

"I thought we _weren't_ going to wake her up?"

"To listen to your meeting? No. To get her to the guest room so we can look after her? Yes. Now, go move whatever you've been stashing in there into the hall closet."

Hardly concealed snickering filled the room and Hank shot his brother a look.

"What, Evan?"

"Dude, our _guest_ house has _guest_ room."

Evan was ignored as his brother went back to tending to Divya, and strode out of the room in a huff.

"Divya," Hank said softly, gently shaking her shoulder, a little concerned that she hadn't woken up in the midst of the noise that had consumed the kitchen, "Divya."

Her eyes blinked open just far enough to let him know that she was awake, but still shielding her from the light was causing the pounding behind her eyes.

"Come on, Divya. You just have to make it to the guest room, and then you can go back to sleep."

Wrapping a firm arm around her shoulders, he helped her onto her feet and for all purposes dragged her into the guest room. It was surprising that she was actually shorter than him because with all her confidence and formality she seemed like she could be seven feet tall.

A crackling, hoarse cough startled him out of his thoughts, and Hank quickly moved her through the doorway.

"Evan, help me get her on the bed," he said, twisting himself so that Divya's other shoulder was in his brother's reach.

Evan nodded and looked at the woman curiously, now starting to worry as much as Hank was.

"She hasn't been awake yet?"

"Not coherent. She walked here on her own, but she's not talking."

"Okay, I'm not the doctor, but that sounds bad."

Between the two of them, they managed to maneuver Divya onto the bed, without letting her drop to the floor. She immediately curled herself into a comfortable position and lost the little consciousness she had.

"So what now?" Evan asked, looking back and forth between his brother and their PA.

Hank sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and resting a hand on her forehead.

"Go get my bag."


	2. Chapter 2

An irritating prodding along the sides of her throat pulled Divya out her peaceful slumber and into an unpleasant awareness. Her eyes blinked open, already glaring at the person who dared to interrupt the only reprieve from the ache in her throat that she'd had all day.

Hank seemed unphased by her angry look. Relief smoothed out the lines in his forehead but refused to make its way to his weary eyes, which were still crinkled in concern.

"Hey," he said, pausing his exam to give her a smile and soft chuckle, "Welcome back."

Pulling herself up a bit further, she groaned quietly before lifting a hand to her temple and glancing around the room. The last thing she remembered was sitting through Evan's staff meeting and hearing about the _fascinating_ benefits of having high employee morale. Now, her shoes were missing and she was tucked into bed in a room that she couldn't remember ever being in before.

"Dude, is she okay? Why isn't she talking?"

"Give her a minute, Evan. Let her take it all in."

His hands were on her back, steadying her until he could guide her to rest against the pillows.

"Divya, can you tell me how you're feeling?"

Blinking softly, Divya nodded, attempting to ignore Evan's anxious pacing at the foot of the bed.

"I'm alright. I must have just been a bit tired."

Both brothers cast her a doubtful glance and she bristled indignantly. Who were they to tell her how she felt?

"_Right_," Hank said slowly, reaching up to feel her glands again, "Because normally when you get tired, you spike a fever and start coughing."

"Generally."

Rolling his eyes, he began to finish his assessment, paying no attention to her annoyed motions as she tried to bat his hands away.

"Hank, stop it. I'm perfectly fine," she assured him, finally succeeding in clearing her head long enough to get a clear picture of the situation.

"Glad to hear it, but just in case you're wrong, I'd like to finish my exam. It won't take long, and you can never be too careful. Alright?"

Nodding reluctantly, Divya resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't getting out of it and she might as well save herself the pounding headache that would result from an argument. At least Evan knew enough to keep his comments to himself for the time being.

Hank smiled, relieved that he wouldn't have endure too much of a fight from the younger woman. She could certainly be frightening when she wanted to.

"Good. That makes my job a whole lot easier."

It was rather frustrating to sit stoically through a check up that she hadn't wanted in the first place, and her irritation must have shown on her face because Evan sniggered quietly in the background.

"Don't worry, Divs. If you're real good, Henry here will give you a sucker when he's done."

Her answer came through gritted teeth as she sat up further and attempted to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Do not call me Divs, you insufferable-"

She broke off as a miserable cough wracked through her body, causing her to hunch over as the older Lawson brother put a soothing hand on her back and the younger one looked on, slightly guilty.

"Hey, knock it off you two," Hank said firmly, struggling to keep Divya from getting out of bed and going after his brother. "Divya, stay still and relax a bit. Evan, stop antagonizing my patient. Do I have to separate you two?"

"Nope."

"Yes," Divya hissed.

He sighed. It was going to be a long day. He could already feel it.

"Evan, if I ask you to do me a favor, will you get it done without any side trips?" he asked, digging through the drawer of the end table to find a pen and notepad.

"Of course, I can. I'm thoroughly insulted that you think so little of me. I mean, who could think of their own entertainment at a time like this?"

"You. Now, I need you to run to the store and pick up a few things. _Just _to the store, Evan. There and back."

He tore the list off from the rest of the paper and handed it to his brother, giving him a warning look on his way out.

Turning back to Divya, Hank took his stethoscope out of his bag, surprising her when he handed the earpieces over to her instead of listening for himself.

"You hear that?" he asked, moving the other end up to her chest so she could hear the sounds coming from her lungs. Groaning, she recognized the tell-tale wheezing and put her symptoms together in her head. Taking the stethoscope out of her ears, she placed it back in his hands and waited as he listened for himself.

"The good news is you'll be just fine in a few days. The bad news is that I'm pretty sure you have bronchitis."

"Which means, there are no antibiotics to cure it."

"Afraid not," Hank answered sympathetically, "But I did send Evan for some over the counter drugs that should make you feel better. And I'll call Jill and ask if she could grab you some things from your place to make you more comfortable. Is there anything you need besides clothes while you're staying here?"

"_What_?"

This was the first Divya had heard of this plan. There was _absolutely_ no way that she was staying here at the mercy of _Evan_ of all people while she was feeling so utterly miserable.

"That's entirely unnecessary. I'll be perfectly alright on my own."

"Do you have someone to look after you for a few days? You really need to take it easy."

Actually, she didn't. Her parents were meeting one of the benefactors of Katdare Properties  
International in the city that week, and even if they weren't they had never been the most nurturing parents on the planet.

If she'd asked them to handle a budget or organize a social event for four hundred people, they would pass the test with flying colors, while juggling the other thousand things on their schedules. However, when she had been sick as a child, the job of taking care of her had most often fallen to one of her siblings, or the nanny.

"Yes, of course."

"_Divya_."

Sighing, Divya shook her head, unhappy but defeated.

"Just clothing will be fine. She knows the address."

"Okay," Hank stood off the bed and patted her shoulder, "Why don't you get some more sleep? I'll wake you in an hour or two to take your meds and get something to eat."

"You had best hope that Evan doesn't get any ideas for this."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll be starting an in-patient care center to be run out of your guest room," she paused, thinking for a moment. "It's actually rather amusing that your _guest_ cottage has a _guest_ room."

With that, he left, shutting the door quietly and leaving Divya wondering what on Earth was making him laughs o hard.


End file.
